Him
by lileverlark
Summary: When kids Peeta and Katniss where best friends then something happens. Katniss moves to nieghbourhood 4 and meet her best friends Annie, Clove, Glimmer and Madge. first fan-fiction please read.
1. Chapter 1

'Katniss. I asked you a question now answer me' Miss Fredericka was probably the most boring teacher. I mean sandals with socks. Clove and annie my supposedly bffs were wetting them silently laughter I shat them a glare which made them laugh more.

Miss moved onto the next poor classmate. Algebra who thought up with it and let me kill them. After 30 more minutes of torture the bell rang. Yes! Music was next and not only waas it my best and favourite subject all 5 of us were in it. Me, Clove, Annie, Glimmer, and Madge.

I was met with a big round of laughter and comments like 'are you sure you are not blond' by my friends as we walked to the music block. Cinna taught this class he let us call him by his first name because it made him sound old.

'today we have a new class mate.' and walked through the door was none other than Peeta Mellark.

I went on like it was just a new classmate and no-one else. I did this as this boy had had a hold on my heart since we were 11. 5 years ago and I cant even talk to him. He was one of those rich prissy kids that were the normal popular kids. Not that I wasn't popular I had big group of friends there was Me, Annie, Clove, Glimmer, Madge, Finnick, marvel, Cato and my cousin gale. There was also this girl who sometimes sat with us called ivy but we all called her foxface. She normally skipped lunch for some weird reason.

Cinna began with the usual 'any one want to start with a song' as usual our hands went straight up.(me madge annie clove and glimmer) we wanted to sing gold forever. 'ok you girls' we took our places and the music started.

Say my name like it's the last time,Live today like its your last night,We want to cry but we know its alright,Cause im with you and your with me,Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,You and i, you and i..colours in the sky,We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are 're standing in a light that won't fade,Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,Cause some days stay gold memory of being here with you,Is one im gonna take my life through,Cause some days stay gold me you'll stay the way you are,Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart,When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember, you got me and I got you..cause we are, butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,You and i, you and i..colours in the sky,When the innocence is dead and gone,These will be the times we look back 're standing in a light that won't fade,Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,Cause some days stay gold memory of being here with you,Is one im gonna take my life through,Cause some days stay gold forever.I won't, I won't let your memory go cause your colors they burn so bright,Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold but I know that we'll be alrightButterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,You and i, you and i..colours in the sky,We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are 're standing in a light that won't fade,Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,Cause some days stay gold memory of being here with you,Is one im gonna take my life through,Cause some days stay gold forever.

There was a round of applause and every one was smiling.

Class flew bye and it wasn't until we waalking to my house like we do every Friday that the girls asked me about peeta.

We were in my room now. 'come on tell us' glimmer begged.

'ok' I said 'we were in primary school together and we were best friends since we were 5. It was the last day of term and we were going to the cinema to see Madagascar. There was about 10 of us and one girl brought the school bully Lauren. She hated me. I went the toilet and they decided it would be fun to lock me in and leave me in there.' everyone was looking at me in confused expressons.

'what was so bad about that? We do it to annie all the time.' clove said.

'well we didn't leave her in there for 2 days did we.' I answered back maybe a bit to sharply.

'2 days? That is horrible' glimmer said coming to give me a hug.

'still doesn't explain why you hate Peeta.' madge said

'well after I was found I was in hospital for 2 weeks. Then when I went back home I saw Peeta hanging around with lauren and her posse. I went up to him and said hi. But larren turned around and said '_oh you didn't die in there what a shame'_ and when I hit her. Peeta turned around and screamed at me for his words exactly '_his best friend and that I was a stupid no good for nothing person.'_' as I said this a tear rolled down my cheek now they know the truth about Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games though I wish I did.**

I woke up to Annie sitting in my wardrobe surrounded in my shoes. 'Annie are you feeling good?' I called cautiously.

'its Finnick he hasn't picked up his phone I have called 4 times.'

'Annie, it is early in the morning. He will be asleep.'

'well he said I could call him if ever had a nightmare and I..'I cut her off

'what happened?' I knelt beside her in the small cramped wardrobe.

'he was here in. in your room. And he he locked me in a box and beat me till I was half dead and then he started hurting finnick and and' I cut her off.

'annie who are you talking about?' I knew who this was. Peeta I had told them how he had beat me with a wooden chair leg with the help of some annoying preppy girls. 'its fine annie he cant come here and he wont hurt finnick.'

By this time clove, glimmer and madge had all woken up and joined us. If the wardrobe was cramped with just us two in it now was all of us sitting of top of me. 'right we have to go get finnick. I will go in thee car. Clove you are coming with me.'

**Cloves pov**

We were in the car driving full speed to marvels house were all the boys stayed over on a Friday night.

'I just hope they are up or annie might just die.' I say out loud making katniss laugh.

'snap' is all she replied. We had know pulled up to the house. I hoped out the door well there is no point opening it if it is a convertible is there.

We ran in as I have a key as he is my boyfriend. That feels weird but yet natural. Katniss stopped in her tracks as in the front room watching t.v were 5 boys. Wait 5 there should only be 4. Then they all turned around and it was no other than peeta mellark.

**Katniss pov**

No. No. No. No. No. Not him anyone but him. 'Finnick Annie is having a break down she needs you like now.' After the word Annie was out of cloves mouth finnick was in action. All the guys were now out of the door even peeta. What was he doing here?

**Clove pov**

We all on our way to kats house. Finnick Peeta and Cato were in Finnicks car. And us three in katniss's. she had tears streaming down her cheeks. When we pulled up to her house she wiped them quickly away and ran into her front room were Annie now was.

In a small multi coloured ball laid my best friend for 8 years. She was better than before. That is the least I can say. Her eyes were blood shot and she was sniffling. That was until Peeta came in and she was screaming cold murder. 'get him out get him out now.' prim was shoving every boy out the door apart from Finnick that is.

'its him. He is here. He is going to get you. Run run.'

**Finnicks pov**

I needed to help Annie and if that meant swimming to mars on a mouth full of oxygen I would do it. For her. My little sweet innocent angel.

She was screaming at me to run and to get away from one of the boys so I guessed it was peeta as he was the last person to come in the room. I took annie upstairs to my room. Yes, I have a room in katniss' house. She is my cousin and I live her after the accident 4 years ago.

_I was in the park with marvel and cato playing football. Then a loud sound shook the earth. The dock had set fire and all the boats in it. My father my only remaining parent after my moher died giving birth to Joanna, my little sister, was in the harbour cleaning the fishing boats as a favour to Frankie. He died that day and left me and my 6 year old sister alone._

By this time I was in my room I lay annie down on the bed as soon as she was non airborn a soft snore escaped her. Must have been a nightmare.

**Authors note.**

**Just going to do a list of all the characters mentioned as it may be complicated.**

**Katniss**

**Annie **

**Clove **

**Madge**

**Glimmer**

**Cato**

**Marvel**

**Gale - katniss' cousin**

**Finnick- katniss' cousin too**

**Peeta **

**Frankie-katniss' dad**

**Prim**

**Joanna- katniss' cousin and finnicks little sister**

**Thanks for reading. Not sure if I should continue don't hhave that much free time at the moment. Please review xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finnick pov**

Over the next few days Annie was a lot quieter than usual also the girls wound talk to us when Peeta was around.

That night I went to talk to Katniss. she told me everything including the bit were he beat her up. I was mortified that he had the flaming cheek and nerve to show his face around her.

I called gale and he peed off I told him to get all the boys together and to meet me at the hob in 15 minutes.

**Gales pov**

HE BEAT UP MY LITTLE COUSIN!

He is gonna pay. The guys meet at the hob and sorted out a plan. Marvel called Peeta and told him to meet us in central park we also called the girls to come. Katniss took a bit of persuading but she did eventually as long as me and Finnick were near her at all times an of course we agreed instantly.

**Katniss pov**

All the girls were at my house when gale called me. "the boys want us to go to central park now" I told the girls. They all looked confused as I felt "they said its important" I tell them.

"Prim we are going out do not open the door to anyone little duck I have my phone on me call any of us if you need anything. Any yes you can have rue and jo over." I tell prim I love her with all my heart but she is fooled my appearances and will let anyone in the house if they say they no her. At least jo and rue and more cautious so she should be safe.

We all pile in to my range rover. Glim turns on the radio and on comes lets fall in love my frank Sinatra it was the last chorus so we all sang together

_Lets fall in love_

_Why shouldn't we fall in love_

_Now is the time for it _

_While we are young_

_Lets fall in love_

_Lets fall in love _

_Lets fall in love _

I love that song its so happy and romantic. Dad sang it to mum in front of the entire town on there 20th wedding anniversary. It was so sweet and romantic


	4. Chapter 4

**K pov**

Clove finished her bottle of sprite and threw it at me. I spun it and it landed on gale.

"truth or dare?"

"Dare corse"

"ohm I have got one!" voiced glimmer "LICK THE FLOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR"

Leave it to glim to use the classic. Gale did it easily.

Annie spun and it landed on me

"dare" I said before the question was asked

"ok hmmm ooh out of finnick and gale who is your favourite cousin?"

"ginnick" I replied

"what?"

" a mixture of both of them"

Finnick spun it and it landed on Peeta.

"truth"

"what is your biggest secret?" oh no

**Peeta pov**

"**well when I was 11 I was basically in love with my best friend then one day I was in an accident which left me with short term amnesia my worst enemy lied to me and said that my best friend was the one who hurt me and well I kinda beat her up and didn't talk to her again then when my memory came back I couldn't find her anywhere."**

"**what was her name ?" marvel asked me**

"**Katniss Everdeen"**

**The girl with brown hair next to finnick wore a mask of confusion and relief on her face but she suddenly got up and ran off in the direction she came. **

"**Katniss wait come back" all the girls ran after her. **

"**crap that was her wasn't it" I asked**

"**to right it was" gale and finnick say simultaneously **

**Gale punched me in the jaw and finnick kidney jabbed me all the others just walked away and left. Wow I must of done something really bad to her.**


End file.
